Shot in the Dark
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: This is for LMN's contest. My first venture into romance. I'm so proud of this story..read and review.


Bwahahaaaa its my entrance into LMN's contest. This is a one-shot fic. One chapter all for nothing baby. :: puts in an Mp3:: You know Hikari as the same Seiyuu as Chibi Usa and Miaka.... :: clears his throat during the serious parts of the song then:: Hooooooooooly Liiiiiiiiiight. :: glances around:: Its funny. You should listen to it. I'll send it to people who want it. ^.^ I dont own Digimon, if I did...I would give Taichi a haircut. This is a TaKariSuke....which means....it bes a triangle! My first true shot at romance. Bow before me! ::laughs like the DigiKaizer:: I know I said I wasnt going to post this, but..it turned out so kawaii I had to, besides....all the ideas flooded to me at once.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Shot in the Dark  
By Ishida Takeru  
  
  
  
Takeru paced the hallway before his homeroom. This was the day, the day he was going to spill his guts to Hikari. This was the day he was going to tell her. "Psyche yourself up Takeru" he mumbled to himself. "Just walk in there and tell her the truth"   
  
His mother had once said that the truth could never hurt you. That it would set your soul free like a thousand butterflies. Unfortunately for Takeru all those butterflies were in his stomach. What was so hard about telling his best friend that he liked her. What could she say, besides no? What happens if she feels the same way! Takeru had automatically assumed she would say no. They were more like brother and sister, not boyfriend and girlfriend.   
  
"Gotta do something Takeru" he mumbled to himself. His pacing was interrupted by the bell chiming his last moment of thought. He sighed as he headed into the room. He would sit by Hikari and tell her then. There was only one problem to that. All the seats were filled except the one way in the front a good twenty feet away from her. And there he was, Daisuke sitting right next to her in Takeru's usual seat! This was just terrific, knowing Daisuke he was already all over her like a love sick puppy.   
  
Homeroom went by like molasses on a winter's day. All Takeru could do was stare at Daisuke and Hikari. She was actually laughing at his jokes. Had the world gone mad? Finally the bell rang, now was his chance to talk to her. He shot up from his seat.  
  
"Takaishi Takeru, I need to talk to you for a minute" It was his teacher. Of all the rotten luck, now he had to stay after class. And he wouldn't get to see Hikari again until lunch.  
  
History dragged by slowly. Usually he would be interested in the topic. The topic was sadly Helen of Troy. Every time his teacher mentioned her, he immediately thought of Hikari. It was weird he had never realized how big of a crush he had on her until Daisuke started fawning over her. Sure, he hid the fact that it bothered him. And if by some act of the heavens she decided to......date him, he wouldn't protest. Her happiness was very important to him.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity lunchtime finally arrived. He raced towards the lunchroom dodging people wildly. "Sorry" he said to each person but kept running. His momentum carried him skidding into the lunchroom, a moment too late. There was Daisuke already hanging on Hikari. Was he glued to her arm or something! Takeru put on his best fake smile and walked over. "Hey guys"  
  
"Hey Takeru" Hikari said waving.  
  
"Hey T.A" Daisuke mumbled.  
  
Takeru let that slide. It was only Daisuke after all. "What's up?"  
  
"We were just talking about the upcoming dance" Hikari said.  
  
Takeru didn't like where this was heading. He had completely forgot about the dance. No big deal, none at all. "I forgot completely about it" he finally admitted.  
  
"It should be fun though" Hikari said smiling.   
  
Takeru's heart skipped a beat. This was driving him nuts. He either was going to tell her, and forever hold it inside himself. But, oh how it hurt to do so. He needed advice, he needed a miracle, he needed a spine! "Yeah.....fun" he managed to say. "I'll see you guys in Chemistry" With that he sprinted out of the lunchroom. He had to find his brother, he would most certainly know what to do. He always knew what to do, at least he did in Takeru's eyes. He looked around then leaned down putting an ear to the ground. He could hear the ground rumble in one direction. He knew that the direction of the stampede was where he would find his brother. Swiftly he sprinted that way, diving right into the pile of fan-girls. "Yamato!"  
  
A hand waved out from a horde of screaming girls. Takeru immediately pushed that way grabbed the flailing hand and ran the other way.  
  
Yamato blinked as he was pulled out of the ocean of girls. "Where's the fire?"  
  
Takeru kept running until he had found a safe corner. "I have to ask you something?"  
  
Yamato dusted himself off. "And you had to pull my arm out of the socket to do it?"  
  
Takeru looked down. "It was really important. It's..it's about a girl."  
  
Yamato grinned just a bit. "What about Hikari"  
  
Takeru blinked his eyes widening. "How did you know?!"  
  
"I'm your big brother. I am all knowing and seeing."  
  
"What should I do..."  
  
Yamato clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Tell her already. I bet she feels the same way. If she doesn't, well what are you going to lose. At least you know.."  
  
Takeru nodded. "Thanks." And he was off and running again.  
  
Yamato shook his head. "Too much energy"  
  
Takeru made it to the end of the day without much incident, even though he sat across the room from Hikari in chemistry. The moment was minutes away, he ran towards their usual meeting spot. And again was shocked to see Daisuke already there. What was he, some kind of stalker? It didn't matter this time he thought as he jogged up to them. "Hikari" he said half out of breath " Do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
Hikari looked shocked then a small frown came on her face. "Sorry, but.."  
  
"She already said yes when I asked her, T.A" Daisuke chimed in.  
  
Hikari nodded, looking off in the distance.  
  
Takeru stared down at the ground. "It's okay..." he said. "Well, I have basketball practice. See you guys later."  
  
Takeru did his best to hid his disappointment the rest of the day. Practice went by without incident, it was the one thing he could focus on. The walk home on the other hand took longer then usual. His mind wandered the whole way. He couldn't believe that h was too late. Maybe if he would have said something earlier. Maybe if he had grown a spine faster. So many maybes, but maybes don't mean a thing. It was too late, maybe he could sleep it off. Maybe he could stop thinking about maybes. He put his key into the apartments lock and entered glumly. It was Monday, the dance was on Friday. Should he even go? He might as well. He had to support his brother and his band at least.  
  
The rest of the week flew by like a bad hurricane. Everything that was going on seemed to destroy Takeru's inner being. Every second Daisuke was with Hikari. Ever hour he reminded Takeru that he was going with her to the dance. It was torture to say the least.  
  
Friday: Five PM. Takeru looked through his closet. What was he going to wear anyway? This is actually funny he thought, I sound just like Mimi. He finally decided on a blue silk short sleeve shirt and black pants. It would have to do. At least the shirt would draw attention from his face. His usual cheerful smile would be missing, replaced with an obviously faked one.  
  
When he finally arrived at the dance, his eye immediately spotted Hikari and Daisuke. He quickly decided that distance might be a good thing. He turned to go talk with some of his teammates when.  
  
"Hey T.A! Wow, I didn't think you would even come." It was Daisuke, now he finally realized why his brother got into so many fights with Taichi. Some people just got so far under your skin it was like your blood was on fire.  
  
"Hey" he finally managed to say, not even looking in the direction of Daisuke. "Hey Hikari"  
  
"Glad you came!" she said brightly.   
  
Was she really, or was it just an act? Takeru thought. "Yeah, I promised Yamato I would" he lied. He didn't promise his brother he would come. Finally he claimed a table, where he planned to sit the rest of the night. He watched Hikari and Daisuke dance, and was slightly shocked that Miyako had dragged poor Iori to the dance.  
  
Iori had finally freed himself from Miyako and sat down next to Takeru. "Maybe you should dance with her"  
  
"Huh, what?" came Takeru's response.  
  
"Dance with Miyako, I'm only here because she fixed my computer again."  
  
Takeru glanced towards the dance floor, Miyako's new victim was Koushiro who looked out of place in midst of Miyako's bearhug that was deemed slow dancing.  
  
Takeru sighed and stared off into space. Song after song passed by.  
  
"This is the last dance" Yamato called from the stage. "Grab your sweethearts and get on the floor"  
  
Takeru let out a sigh. Soon the dance would be over, and he could finally go home and be depressed some more.   
  
"Takeru..."  
  
Takeru shook out of his daze and looked up. It was Hikari. "Hey..."  
  
Hikari grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. "You're dancing with me" she said leaving no room for argument.  
  
"What about Daisuke?" he looked around the room searching for him. Against a far wall was a slightly mad Daisuke.  
  
"It's only a dance, I'm sure he understands"  
  
"Right..."  
  
Yamato's band started a slightly upbeat version of "Unchained Melody". This was the first time Takeru had felt happy all week. The lights went down and he smiled. A genuine smile, not his fake one he had been using the whole week. He thought about what his brother had said. This would be his one shot. A shot in the dark.  
  
"Hikari, I wanted to tell you this for a while. But, I really like you. Ever since the Digital World.. I never realized it back then, but now...now I know."  
  
"I feel the same way" Hikari answered quietly her lips brushing up against his.  
  
In the eyes of Takeru the kiss seemed to last an eternity, but he still wanted, he still needed more.  
  
Off by a wall, someone let out a low growl. He couldn't believe it, how could that have happened. Hikari was supposed to be his! Not T.A's.  
  
A musician smiled. "Told you so" he said quietly. "You should always listen to your big brother."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well?! Well!?! How was it, truthfully. I didn't think I had this kind of fic in me. But its done. Review please. I want to know how my Romance fic is really. I think it wasn't that good...but that's just me.  



End file.
